Pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tools are conventionally provided with an upper cap member or upper cap portion which has, for example, an exhaust gas slot or exhaust gas passageway defined therein for permitting exhaust gases to be exhausted therethrough during the exhaust portion of the tool-firing cycle. In addition, an exhaust gas deflector component is fixedly mounted upon the upper cap member or upper cap portion of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool so as to effectively cooperate with the upper cap member or upper cap portion of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool in order to properly route or conduct the exhaust gases toward the exhaust gas slot or exhaust gas passageway during the aforenoted exhaust portion of the tool-firing cycle. An example of a conventional, PRIOR ART pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool is illustrated within FIG. 1 and is generally indicated by the reference character 10. The upper cap member or upper cap portion of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool 10 is disclosed at 12, while the exhaust gas deflector component is disclosed at 14.
The upper cap member or upper cap portion 12 comprises an annular rim or radially outer peripheral portion 16, and a plurality of fasteners 18, passing through circumferentially spaced portions of the annular rim or radially outer peripheral portion 16 of the upper cap member or upper cap portion 12, are adapted to fixedly secure the upper cap member or up-per cap portion 12 of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool 10 to an upper end portion of the pneumatically-powered, fastener-driving tool housing, not shown. In addition, the exhaust gas deflector component 14 is similarly adapted to be fixedly secured to a fixed support, mounting base, or similar structure, not illustrated but located internally within the pneumatically-powered, fastener-driving tool, by means of an additional, externally installed fastener 20 which is disposed substantially coaxially with respect to both the upper cap member or upper cap portion 12, and the exhaust gas deflector component 14, of the pneumatically-powered, fastener-driving tool 10. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that the disposition of the externally installed fastener 20 within the central portion of the exhaust gas deflector component 14, which also renders the fastener 20 externally visible, not only detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the exhaust gas deflector component 14 of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool 10 in that the presence of the fastener 20, at the central portion of the deflector component 14, effectively mars or ruins the clean appearance of the external surface portion of the exhaust gas deflector component 14, but in addition, the presence of the fastener 20 at the central portion of the exhaust gas deflector component 14 of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool 10 effectively prevents the incorporation of desirable indicia upon the external surface portion of the exhaust gas deflector component 14 of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool 10, such as, for example, the company logo, the tool name, the tool model number, or the like.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved mounting system for fixedly mounting or securing an exhaust gas deflector component upon the upper cap member or the upper cap portion of a pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool, wherein the mounting system would effectively mount or secure the exhaust gas deflector component upon the upper cap member or the upper cap portion of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool in such a manner that the fastener, for fixedly securing or mounting the exhaust gas deflector component upon the upper cap member or the upper cap portion of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool, would not be externally visible whereby not only would the exhaust gas deflector component of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool thereby exhibit an aesthetically pleasing external appearance, but in addition, the absence of the externally visible fastener structure, extending or passing through the exhaust gas deflector component for normally fixedly mounting or securing the exhaust gas deflector component upon the upper cap member or the upper cap portion of the pneumatically-powered fastener-driving tool, would permit various indicia, such as, for example, the company logo, the tool name, the tool model number, or the like, to effectively be incorporated upon the external surface portion of the exhaust gas deflector component.